Pressure relief devices in the form of explosion flaps or bursting panes are employed in all locations where inflammable dry bulk materials are stored (silos, bunkers, etc.) or moved (filter installations). Such devices are expected to relieve the silo or the housing of pressure when explosions occur and protect them in this manner against damage.
In connection with such filter devices, the combustible dry bulk materials are sucked (or pressed) into the filter container by means of vacuum (or by means of excess pressure), and the air transporting the dry bulk material (for example coal dust) then exits through the filter elements, whereas the dust settles in the form of filter cake on the filter elements and is from time to time removed from the filter elements by means of devices blowing the latter free or the like, and conveyed into a silo.
In connection with filter devices with explosion protection, the filter devices usually consist of filter containers or housings with a rectangular shape, which are installed both in the area of the roof and also laterally adjacent to the filter elements, and equipped with explosion flaps. These known filter devices require much expenditure because due to the poor resistance of rectangular housings to shocks caused by pressure, such housings require a suitable housing wall thickness, on the one hand, and a multitude of explosion flaps on the other.
Furthermore, filter devices are known that consist of a container with a round cross section that is installed directly on a bunker (bunker attachment filters). These containers, however, are not themselves equipped with pressure relief devices, but the bunkers below are. As an alternative, such containers may be designed for the maximum pressure as well and therefore may not have any relief devices.
Therefore, the problem of the invention is to further develop a silo or a filter device of the specified type in such a way that it is capable with as little constructional expenditure as possible to absorb the occurring mechanical stresses and assure at the same time safe pressure relief.